Inside the Dressing Room
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yami and Yugi go shopping, and when Yami chose a clothe in special, a spark of love may shine in the less apropiate place, you'll never see a dressing room like before after you read this. YxYY yaoi lemon! Don't like, don't read.


Yugi: Yes, another oneshot. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the weird plot. **Warning: Yugi uses a skirt and yaoi lemon! **Enjoy!

**YES, INDEED, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO**

Yugi that same day decided to go to the mall to buy some clothes, and Yami did not wanted to stay alone so he wanted to go with him, but what he not expected was that he could get bored.

Both came inside the department store and Yugi got even more exited than before. He turned at Yami as he saw a pair of black leather pants with a silver belt "What do you think Yami? Would it look good on me?"

Yami nodded "Sure, anything would look perfect on you, but Aibou can we hurry? I'm getting a little bored"

Yugi shook his head "I still have a lot to see of clothes" He took a pair of those pants "I will try them out. What else can I use?"

Yami placed his hands in the pockets from his pants "Well Yugi, do you think I can choose the clothes for you?"

Yugi blinked "Um, why?"

"Because as your boyfriend I want you to wear clothes I like too" Yami replied.

Yugi thought for a moment until he nodded "Ok I guess. Go on and pick what you want"

Yami smiled "Great, now go to the dressing room I will be there in a minute with all the clothes I want for you"

Yugi nodded and headed to the dressing room as Yami ran off to choose the clothes.

Because the dressing room seemed to be empty Yugi came inside the first room he saw, he locked the door and saw his own reflect on the mirror.

"I wonder what Yami will bring to me, when he gets exited unexpected things happen" He got off his pants and put the leather ones and the silver belt. Yugi turned around to see how he looked, then he noticed that they were slightly tight

"Damn, my hips are bigger with these on, maybe I won't buy it. But if Yami likes it I'm doomed"

Then someone knocked the door "Yugi are you there?"

Yugi opened the door "Yes it's me Yami-kun, let's see what you brought" Then Yugi widened his eyes at seeing a bunch of clothes on Yami's arms "For Ra, that's a lot of clothes"

Yami gave them to Yugi "Try them on"

"Um ok"

Then Yami came inside with Yugi in the dressing room locking the door, both centimeters away from their faces because of the small space in the room.

Yugi a little nervous gulped "Yami, I can't change if you are here. There's not enough room for us"

"That's not problem, now let's change you from those clothes, I want you to try this first" He showed Yugi a red short skirt.

Yugi blushed "A skirt!? I'm not a girl Yami-kun"

Yami nodded "I know, but you would look hot wearing it" And from the bunch of clothes he picked up a blue very short, sleeveless shirt

Yugi blushed even more "I have to?"

Yami nodded "I'd like to see my beautiful light wearing this" He then began to unbutton Yugi's shirt slowly. The smaller then began to pant at Yami's touches but he calmed down when his shirt was already tossed to the floor.

Yami then slowly put on the blue shirt to Yugi, he smirked when he saw that it fit Yugi's body perfectly.

The smaller then felt like he was in the mood of some action with his dark, so he cooperated too. He undid the silver belt and began to move the zipper down slowly.

Yami smirked and pulled the leather pants down and threw them away. Yugi took the skirt and put it on, but then Yami groaned at seeing that Yugi's black boxers were larger than the skirt, so with a quick move he pulled them down and tossed them away leaving little Yugi vulnerable.

Yami then stared at Yugi's body and groaned in want at seeing the skirt Yugi was wearing barely covered his thighs.

Yugi looked at Yami with lust in his eyes "Just come here, and get what you want already"

Yami groaned sexily "I always get what I want, I assure you" Then he begun to kiss Yugi's lips passionately biting the other's lip asking for entrance.

Yugi let him in and held Yami's neck deepening the kiss more, the small boy moaned when Yami's tongue licked everything from inside including his teeth and gum.

Yami then slid both of his hands down under Yugi's skirt making his light to moan inside the kiss when Yami touched his manhood slightly.

Yami's hands then began to massage the lonely member from up and down, with prefect rhythm; Yugi broke the kiss and began to pant in pleasure "Yami… f-faster…"

The dark smirked and moved his hands in faster motion making Yugi to pant even more. The smaller feeling ready to reach his climax moaned louder but then not holding it Yugi fell on his knees.

Yami grinned at the reaction and did not bother to stand Yugi up again. He kneeled next to him and opened Yugi's legs as wide as he could, then he leaned between Yugi's legs and came inside the skirt and then he placed Yugi fully inside his mouth.

Yugi moaned deeply, damn that sure was warm, it was like heaven, it was warmth that could not be compared.

Yami then gave a hard suck. Yugi screamed in ecstasy. Yami sucked again hardly, and Yugi screamed loudly in pleasure one more time.

Yugi felt how the muscles from his stomach got tight and then when Yami gave another suck Yugi let his seed pour inside Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed all the drops he could because he was in a bad position, so some of the cum spilled to the floor. When Yami finished drinking he looked up at Yugi which was panting strongly.

The smaller then held Yami's head and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

Yami moaning at the excitation of his Aibou wrapped both of his legs around Yugi's waist making the skirt to flip up.

Yami bit Yugi's lips and as the smaller let him in his tongue explored all around, then Yami broke the kiss and nipped the soft skin of Yugi's neck.

Yugi moaned deeply and licked the earlobe of Yami in circular motion from inside and outside.

The dark moaned in pleasure and whispered to Yugi "If we weren't in a dressing room , I would fuck you right now"

Yugi smirked and kissed Yami on the lips "I don't doubt it" He separated from the kiss and stood up.

Yami looked at him a little disappointed "Why did you stop?"

Yugi put on his clothes again "We have to pay for the clothes, don't you remember?"

Yami sighed and stood up "Yeah you are right, but when we go back home you'll put on that hot skirt and continue ok?"

Yugi chuckled "Ok Yami-kun" Then he left the dressing room in a hurry

When Yugi left Yami smirked and crossed his arms "I will go shopping with him everyday if we end up like this"

**ALWAYS EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED**

Nekogal: -sighs- I needed that, it feels good after you write a lemon. Please review! It makes me happy, and it is the reason of why I keep writing. Until later!


End file.
